Defeat
by NaruKami
Summary: Kei and Hikari are finally getting married! But why is she so glum? Uh-oh it looks like Yahiro is up to something again! One-shot! xD A bit naughty! be warned


Author's notes: My first fanfiction after a really wrong time. I hope this kicks the writing block bug.

**Title: Defeat**

Summary: Kei and Hikari are finally getting married! But why is she so glum? Uh-oh it looks like Yahiro is up to something again! One-shot! xD

xxx

Hikari woke up with a long stretch a bright smile on her face. The sun's rays filtered inside through the windows and outside the bird chirped incessantly. It was another bright, sunshine-y, perfect day.

She glanced around her room noting the time, 8:00 a.m., right on time her body clock was working. She looked at the calendar and her smile faltered a bit. April 10. Only three more weeks until she as getting married. Her heart squeezed, a moment of anxiety and panic overtook her. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and counted 1 to 10.

"No need to panic. No need to panic." She chanted before calming down. She looked at the picture beside her bed and smiled, founding her center. "Yes, we're getting married. I love him, and he loves me." Hikari thought to herself with satisfaction. As she left her room though, there was still a nagging apprehension that she could not shake off.

FLASHBACK

They were in one of their trips with the whole S.A. This time they had gone camping. While the rest of the group was busy at their camp, Hikari and Kei snuck off after Hikari challenged him again.

"Takishima! First one to the lake wins." Hikari dared before sprinting.

Undaunted and unsurprised, Kei caught up without effort and managed to beat her by five seconds. "Miss Rank Two." Kei said with a smug smile.

"Don't call me that!" Hikari steamed, while thinking of new ways to challenge him. She caught sight of the clear blue lake and exclaimed in awe, "Wow, it's so peaceful here!".

"Hey." Kei began almost nonchalantly.

"Hmm?" Hikari turned to him and slightly wondered over his tense posture.

"Hikari, will you marry me?"

Silence followed. Kei began to sweat.

"Okay." Hikari smiled at him brightly. "Whew and I was so nervous at what you were going to say. I thought you were going to say that you're leaving for London again." She teased. She turned her back to him and sat on the ground her knees bend, her head resting on her knees, eyes beginning to close.

"Just like that?" Kei asked incredulously, kneeling beside her.

Her eyes opened. "Well, I already proposed to you last time didn't I?" She reminded him with a frown. "I wasn't kidding that time you know." She scowled at him. "If we're married, you won't be able to leave me behind." She told him.

Kei chuckled, leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly, catching her by surprise.

When the kiss was over, she blinked. Ever since they've become a couple, she had gotten used to him kissing her but it never ceased to catch her breath or leave her with a tingling feeling inside.

"Let's get married next month." Kei suggested.

"WHAT? No, let's get married next year. I need a year to train and beat you." Hikari protested.

"Let's have a contest. The one who catches the biggest fish for tonight decides the date for the wedding." Kei decided knowing her weakness. As expected, "You're on!" Hikari agreed jumping to her feet energetically. This was the first time that Kei ever initiated a challenge. She wasn't about to refuse now.

Of course, Kei won.

xxx

Yahiro was sitting at a café waiting for Megumi when he spotted a familiar person at the table across his.

"hmm." He stood up walked over and pulled a chair. "Hey Hikari. Isn't the bride-to-be supposed to be excited, happy, an d in high spirits? Why are you so down?"

Hikari looked up, eyes doleful and exclaimed tearfully. "I can't marry him." She broke down sniffling.

"Hey, hey. What's this about?" Yahiro asked curious.

"I love him and I want to marry him but I'm so inadequate. I can't marry him while I'm still such a loser." She cried out.

"Silly girl. She still does not get that she has him wrapped around her little finger." Yahiro thought. An idea then occurred to him.

"You're saying you just want to beat him right?" Yahiro asked carefully. "To make him concede defeat?"

Hikari nodded glumly.

"Well here's what I want you to do." Yahrio drawled, grinning wickedly, and then proceeded to whisper in her ear.

Hikari nodded looking dubious. "Are you sure? Is that fair? I don't think this will work."

Yahiro waved all her doubts aside. "I'll help you. You just need to do your part."

"Ok." Hikari finally agreed getting excited. She won't have to cancel the wedding after all.

Xxx

Kei looked up as the door to his office opened without notice.

"Yahiro what are you doing here?" He frowned.

"I'm here to deliver an early wedding present." Yahiro smirked. He flipped a card. "Hikari wants you to go there."

Kei took the card. "I hope this isn't one of your schemes." He said lightly.

Yahiro shook his head. "You'll owe me after this." He predicted, grinning mischievously. "Enjoy my gift."

Xxx

Kei entered Yahiro's hotel a little disconcerted.

"Welcome Master Kei." A pretty woman in uniform bowed. Her name tag said Alice. "Master Yahiro told me to take you to his special suite. This way please."

They rode an elevator to the 7th floor and after a short walk they stopped at one of the hotel doors. The door the woman led him was discreet looking; it was lavish but discreet since it looked the same as all the other doors on the floor.

"This is it Master Kei." The woman bowed before leaving. She handed him his card key.

As soon as the door opened, Kei stepped in. His mood improved vastly though when he saw Hikari sitting at the center of the bed watching T.V.

"Hikari?" He called out.

"Hai.." Hikari visibly jumped in surprise, pressing the off button on the remote immediately. She turned to him giving him a beatific smile. She ran to him carrying two bottle of wine glass. "Let's toast to our wedding." She dragged him inside and handed him his glass. She toasted their glass together and waited expectantly for him to drink from his glass.

Kei looked at the wine and then at Hikari's expectant face, a nagging feeling in his mind.

"You drink first." He told her.

"Huh, oh ok." Hikari drank hers in one big gulp. She then waited for him to do the same.

Mentally sighing and figuring the he would regret it later, Kei drank from his glass. His vision then blurred, His muscles weakened and he fell on the bed asleep.

Xxx

When he woke up, he first noticed two things. First, both of his wrists were handcuffed to the bed. Second, he was stark naked.

A bundle of soft weight was atop him, the body heat generated protected him from the cold. Hikari's scent drifted to his nostrils. Impossible. He thought, his heart hammering to his chest. His body tensed. "Hikari?" He called out softly.

The body atop him moved.

"Oh you're awake!" Hikari stared at his face with a big smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting up right.

Kei was momentarily lost as he stared at Hikari. She was wearing a white, flimsy, something. He guessed it was supposed to be a nightgown but it was transparent and he could see her nipples beneath. He swallowed.

Noticing his stare, Hikari blushed and covered herself. She then remembered what she was about to do and her hand fell to her side, chest jutted out. She leaned down and kissed him passionately,

"Hikari--?" Kei gasped, brokenly between her kisses. "What is this about?" His breathed stopped when she suddenly licked and bit his earlobe.

"I'm going to make you admit defeat." Hikari whispered, before kissing his neck and moving lower.

Kei groaned. He forced his muscles to relax, though it was hard. "Really? How?" He challenged her, wanting to see how far she would go.

"Yes." Her mouth set determinedly as they stared at each other. "I'm going to kiss you all over." She proclaimed.

"Go ahead." He told her.

She bent and went about her task.

He could do this. He could do this. Kei mentally chanted. Damn it. She was getting lower. No she wouldn't go that far. No she wouldn't.

Damn it. She did.

Kei cried out. "Fine! You WIN. Oh gods…"

Hikari stopped what she was doing and looked up, a bright smile on her face. "Really?"

"Sheesh don't stop. Yes! You win, just…don't stop. Not Yet." Kei ordered, his face tense, sweat forming.

Hikari looked down, and blushed. She then proceeded to lick… and then suck… and then…

Kei cried out in release blacking out from the pleasure.

Xxx

Awhile later, Kei woke up thinking it was all a dream. His hands were no longer tied. He tried to stand up, when the arms around his waste tightened refusing to let go. He looked down, wonder and love tight on his chest.

Hikari was asleep, a happy smile on her face. Kei sighed and kissed the top of her head drawing her closer. She cuddled still asleep.

Damn. He thought with a wry smile. He really lost to her big time this time.

Xxx Fin xxX

a/n: Haha, I hope you liked it. Though this is a one-shot a sequel is possible if you like this. Sorry if there are OOC-ness and if you find them taking their relationship to the next level disturbing. Lol. REVIEW!!!


End file.
